Ministerial Troubles
by MUFCYorkRoadQuidditch
Summary: When Hermione discovers that she is pregnant with Draco's child, how far will the couple go to bring a guilty man to justice? Sequel to 'Under The Influence' by Cleotheo.


**A/N: This is a sequel to a story by user Cleotheo called 'Under The Influence'. Please read that before reading this, otherwise this story won't make sense. Also, me and Cloetheo, we don't own something. That something that may even be on your bookshelf… that thing called Harry Potter. The AU Chronicles is still being worked on, just having writers block at the moment. Finally, Dramione isn't my strong point. Don't judge.**

 **Chapter 1 – I blame you, Severus Snape!**

Hermione was sick. Again. Three in the morning. Again. Her stomach hurt. Again. Why was this happening to her again? It had been two months after… Hermione still felt embarrassed about those days. Not because of Draco. Just because of the way it had happened. Cheering like a fool, pretty much making out in public, etc. was still a sore point. Draco and Hermione had sort of forgiven Severus Snape, just as long as he had made a formal announcement to the entire school about exactly how he had caused it. Hermione dragged herself back to bed. But someone was in her way.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Surely enough, the redhead was blocking the entrance to her dorm.

"Being concerned. This is the…" Ginny started, and then counted on her fingers, "twenty-seventh consecutive day you've woken up and emptied your stomach. I'm concerned." Hermione simply stared.

"I- I- I'm fine." Hermione stuttered. She knew she wasn't, but she didn't really want to go to the hospital wing until she had a better idea of what had happened. Besides, exams were starting soon and Hermione didn't want to miss them. Exams, especially the upcoming O.W.L.s were incredibly important to Hermione. Ignoring Ginny's annoyed glares, Hermione went back to bed.

Draco looked at Hermione. He supposed he had to thank Severus Snape for one thing: getting him and Hermione together, but did he have to do it in the most embarrassing way? Hermione, although concentrating (yes, even in History of Goblin Rebellions, sorry, Magic, Hermione payed attention), looked like she was distant. Like she was thinking about something. Draco looked over at her in concern. Hermione smiled back. No, she was fine, Draco thought. He was only half-right.

Hermione looked at the diet section. She had noticed that recently she had been growing fatter, but she couldn't trace the reason. Titles from _Fitness For You_ by _Tolman Wreckheart_ to _Workout With A Warlock_ by _Gilderoy Lockheart_ lined the shelves. None of them quite fitted her need. Hmmm. Hermione went back to the spells section. She could always revise instead. After all, if you are a skilled and intelligent person, as long as you aren't a) too fat to move and b) doing heavy lifting, you can still do many jobs. Hermione settled down to revise for her O.W.L.s.

The exams were now over, and Hermione was still worried. She was still vomiting, and even only eating stuff that constituted a muggle 'diet' hadn't helped the fact that she was still growing fatter. Three in the morning. Again. Vomiting. Again. Hermione left, only to run into Ginny. Again.

"You are going to the hospital wing, Hermione Granger." Ginny said in her most bossy voice. Hermione wasn't in the mood to argue, so she followed Ginny through the corridors. Hermione had insisted that she got a container from her bag so if she felt the need to throw up again… well, she could without contributing a trip hazard. With Peeves, Fred, and George around, Hogwarts had enough of them. The hospital wing lay ahead, but so did Professor Snape.

"Exactly _what_ are you doing out of bed Miss Granger, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked.

"I'm not feeling very well professor, and Ginny was concerned for me. I've been throwing up regularly and I'm slightly worried now. It's been happening since before the exams but I didn't want to end up missing them." Hermione said. Snape scowled, and then permitted them to enter the hospital wing. Harry lay on one bed after being knocked off his broom in a game of Quidditch yesterday. The Hufflepuff seeker had lashed out at Harry after he had caught the snitch, and he had broken over 80 percent of all his bone. He had to be dosed up with skele-gro, which was painful and had kept him up all night. Hermione laid herself down on the bed next to him and then proceeded to throw up. Again.

Professor Snape woke Madame Pomfrey at exactly 3:12am. She was annoyed, and simply glared until Snape explained why he had woken her. She rushed to where Hermione had laid herself down and casted around twenty spells in the space of a minute. Nothing showed up. Hermione hadn't been poisoned, hadn't been injured, so what had happened. Desperate for answers, Pomfrey cast one final spell; one designed to detect pregnancy. It came out very, very positive.

Hermione was stunned. She was… she was… she was pregnant? But how? Hermione tried to work out who could be the father. One name came to mind: Draco. But how… Unless?

"Madame Pomfrey, do you know how far into the pregnancy I am? Can you find out the father?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and yes but the second one requires a drop of your blood. I swear that I will keep it a secret until you permit me to," Pomfrey replied matter-of-factly, " _Quantum intesunt_ (How far are you into)!" Pomfrey cast. Three months. But that meant…? Madame Pomfrey took a bit of Hermione's blood, dripped it onto a piece of parchment, and cast a spell. Hermione gasped. Two words had appeared on the paper. _Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione stumbled to breakfast the following morning, still in a daze. She stumbled over to the Slytherin table, and passed a note to Draco. _Meet me in the secret alcove at lunch_. Hermione had discovered a secret alcove hidden in the hills on the way down to Hagrid's hut earlier that year, and had cast a spell so only she and her friends could enter. After morning lessons, having recovered a little, Hermione dragged Draco down to the alcove. Draco was already there.

"This may come as a shock to you Draco, but I'm pregnant." Hermione said. Draco mumbled.

"But how cou-" Draco began to say, before Hermione cut him off.

"You're the father. Think about it. I'm three months pregnant. Three months ago, what happened?" Hermione asked. Draco stumbled over his words, but then realisation dawned on him.

"When we thought we'd been affected by a love potion. Draco realised. Hermione just nodded. But that meant…

"Wait, that whole event was caused by Snape, so…" Draco concluded.

"So I blame you, Severus Snape!" Hermione concluded.


End file.
